


Why do I care?

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confused Steve Rogers, Feelings Realization, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, oblivious walnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve has a big problem watching Tony kiss another guy. But, why does he care? He doesn't like Tony, nor is he gay... What could it be?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 23
Kudos: 140
Collections: Team Fluff





	Why do I care?

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff Fill for the Unrequited Love prompt
> 
> Based on [this post](https://www.gaystarnews.com/article/straight-guy-worries-hes-homophobic-gay-roommate-ends-falling-love/), Thanks a million Marie for the idea! I hope I did it justice <3 
> 
> BTW - There is a mention of homophobia, but there is actually none, nor past/actual off screen homophobia. Steve is just being Steve.

Natasha laughed as Steve recounted his evening with Sam and Bucky and how they managed to thoroughly embarrass themselves yet again in a public place, when Tony walked in with his current fling.

Steve and Tony looked at each other before both started mumbling nonsense about not knowing the other would be there – even though they _lived_ together – before Tony grabbed the guy's hand and suggested to go grab coffee across the street.

“What the hell was that?” Natasha asked, her eyebrows shooting up in disbelief.

“We had a fight last night. Nat, I don’t know what to do anymore.” Steve let his head fall in his hands, scratching his fingers through his hair, pulling at it for a moment before looking back at her. “Is it possible to have selective homophobia?”

Natasha cocked her head to the side, completely baffled by what Steve was getting at. “Steve, you are not homophobic. I have seen you punch someone ‘cause they yelled some bullshit at Sam and Bucky. Pepper was so mad and proud of you all at once.”

“I remember, I was there. But… for some reason, I am fine with everyone else being gay, but with Tony. I cant, Nat! I walked in on him and what's his face making out right where you're standing, and I just snapped! Bucky and Sam were actually making out on top of me once. Didn’t give a shit. And yet, I gave Tony crap for kissing a guy. In his own house! I feel physically ill when I even think of Tony with this guy, Nat. Why do I care so much?”

Nat rounded the counter that divided them, taking a seat next to him. “Steve, have you considered maybe you have feelings for Tony?”

It was Steve's eyebrows’ turn to shoot up. “What? Nat, I’m not gay. And Tony's my best friend.”

Natasha smiled softly at him. “You can like both women and men, Steve. Just think about it. Cause I know for sure it is not selective homophobia.” She got back up, placing a kiss on his cheek before leaving, but not before whispering something about oblivious walnuts.

Steve sat at the counter, absolutely stunned by Nat's proposed theory. It had never crossed his mind that there might be anything more than deep friendship between himself and Tony. He had found men attractive before, Tony included, but never in a romantic way. His artistic eye tended to be attracted to faces with what he considered distinctive features. Things he wanted to draw and try to recreate on paper. Tony's dark amber eyes were one of them. He had never thought of kissing Tony, so why was he so appalled by Tony kissing someone else?

“Shit, I'm sorry. I thought you'd left. I ran into Nat downstairs...”

Steve turned to find Tony standing in the entrance to the kitchen looking sad and uncomfortable.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll go down to the gym or something. Kitchen is all yours.” Steve went to get up but Tony shook his head, making him stop mid-motion.

“I think we need to talk.” Tony took the seat Natasha had occupied earlier, resting his elbow on the counter and propping his head up. “What's got you hating on Alex all of a sudden?”

“Tony, it's fine. I’ll just stay in my room for now. You gave me a home, you shouldn’t need to censor who you are cause I’m behaving like an ass. I’ll just stay away until I can figure my shit out.”

“Steve, no. If Alex did something to make you feel this way, tell me. I trust your judgement more than anyone else's, you know that. I don’t want to lose you over some random guy.” Tony looked even more upset than before, fidgeting in his seat, and dropping his hand to the counter.

“It's not him, I don’t think.” Steve sighed, wishing he could make sense of this feeling. “I don't know why I just can’t stand seeing you with him. I feel like punching something. It isn't rational at all.”

“And yet, Barnes and Wilson basically straddled over you to lock lips and you just laughed,” Tony remembered, making Steve nod slowly. “So, the problem is me.”

Steve wanted to jump out of his chair and wrap Tony in his arms at seeing the pained look on his face. He settled for grabbing his free hand in both of his. “No, Tony, not even close. It's _me_. There is nothing wrong with you.”

They stared at each other for a long minute, neither of them sure where to go from there.

“This would be so much easier if you were bi,” Tony mumbled.

“Why?”

“I could just kiss you, see if there's anything there. If what you’re describing – which sounds a whole lot like jealousy – is because you like me as much as I’ve liked you for months now.”

“What are you talking about?”

Tony gave Steve a small smile, the fingers Steve was holding on to rubbing against his palm and wrist. “You haven’t noticed that most of the guys I’ve brought home in the last year all looked like you? Or, as close to you as I could find anyways. If you take the beard off Alex, he's got the same features… I've been trying to get over you, basically. Leave it to me to fall for the straight guy.” Tony shrugged, moving his other hand to wrap around Steve's. “It wasn’t worth it though. All it did was make me miss you more. None of them were like you. No one will ever be you, Steve.”

“How serious are things with Alex?” Steve asked.

“They aren't.”

“Do you mind if I test out a theory? It, um. The jealousy thing came up. With Nat. Earlier… I- Can I kiss you? Or will that just make things worse for you if it doesn't pan out?”

Instead of answering Tony leaned forward. Steve closed his eyes, automatically following suit. Tony pressed his lips against Steve's softly and slowly, as if giving Steve space to adjust or pull back. And yet, Steve didn’t want to be anywhere but in this moment. A content hum rumbled in his throat and he felt Tony smile against his lips. He felt the heat of Tony's hand disappear from his own before it landed gently against his cheek. Tony's lips moved against his again and something bloomed in Steve's chest. He pulled back just enough to look into Tony's eyes before leaning back in for one more kiss.

“I don’t know about you, but that was fantastic for me,” Tony whispered against Steve's lips.

“The good news is, I don’t feel like punching anything right now,” Steve remarked breathlessly. “I think I was jealous of Alex.” Steve kissed Tony again, the feeling getting better and less awkward with each passing moment.

Tony rested their foreheads together, taking in a breath, his eyes closing. Steve could feel him tensing before he spoke. “While I’m incredibly happy with this development right now, I don’t want you to do this just ‘cause I confessed my feelings for you. It's okay if you don't want more here.”

Steve pulled back, forcing Tony to look at him. He took a deep breath, knowing he needed to weigh his words carefully. “My main concern here is I don’t want to ruin our friendship, Tony. I can honestly say, for me, this feels right. But I can't pretend to know how I’ll feel as things progress, and I’ll understand if _you_ think it’ll hurt you more if we do try and you’d rather not. I won't be upset. But I’d like to try. You’ll just need to be patient with me. Cause I just don't know-”

“We can take things slow,” Tony answered. “I’m willing to try, see where this goes.”

“Okay.” Steve pulled Tony until he stood in front of him, wrapping him in his arms, like he had done before, but this time… it really did just feel right. “Hey Tony?”

“Hm?” Tony mumbled against his neck, his breath against Steve's skin sending shivers down his body.

“Can I take you out on a date? If you don’t have plans tonight, of course?”

“I’m free right now,” Tony answered tentatively.

“I thought you said you could be patient?” Steve teased, a broad smile on his lips.

“I can. But I also really want to go on a date with you.”

“Fine. But I will take you on a proper date, where I spend the whole day fussing about what to wear and where to take you and what flowers to buy.”

Tony pulled back looking at Steve with a curious expression before agreeing to wait until that night instead. “What's a few hours more, really? I can still kiss you, right?”

Steve quickly nodded as Tony brought their lips together again, and again, and again.


End file.
